AFDOSS Project Summary/Abstract The objective of the AFDOSS annual fall conference is to provide information on current and emerging food, drug, and medical device topics impacting health and safety and helps build consensus among the states on regulatory approaches to address them. The conference presentations give local, state, and territorial regulators an opportunity to hear both a national and international perspective on food, drug, and medical device safety. AFDOSS anticipates approximately 100 attendees representing approximately 20 state and local jurisdictions. AFDOSS anticipates being able to fund travel cost for 33 participants. We will target individuals that may not normally be able to attend due to current economical restrictions.